Silky Rain
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Sucky title sucks... "Now that he thought about it, Yusuke had never really seen Kuwabara's hair down... the other always had it 'up' even when he got out of the shower." This is Kazuke, and yaoi(if you didn't know)... and it'd pretty damn fluffy(it kinda sucks too... but I'll let you decide that for yourself, heh...) Rated for language(there's only like two cuss words...)


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Silky Rain~

A Yu Yu Hakusho Story

* * *

**Title:** Silky Rain (Sucky title sucks...)

**Words:** 725

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, and generally anything else that you see in the fic that I can't think of to add... heh...

**Pairings:** Kazuma/Yusuke

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own a thing. Though I'm actually thinking about creating an oc for this show but I don't really know... *shrugs*

**Summary:** Now that he thought about it, Yusuke had never really seen Kuwabara's hair down... the other always had it 'up' even when he got out of the shower.

-0-

Kazuma Kuwabara grumbled to his self as he treaded through the rain, walking with his head down and his hands in his jacket pockets. He'd forgotten his umbrella again, for the third time that month, and of course it had to start raining when he'd left the school just a little while ago. It was already dark, darker still with the clouds covering the sky and hiding the light of the moon, and he was itching to get home.

And what's worse was the fact that his hair, his beloved hair, was soaking wet and was clinging tightly to his head and face. It was no longer up, like how he'd normally have it, but instead down and wet and heavy. He hated it; always did when it was down like that; his sister on the other hand adored him when it was like that, saying how much cuter or how handsome he looked with it down like that.

Pulling his jacket tighter around him, he barely suppressed a shiver and silently cursed the empty air. "Stupid school... stupid rain... fucking pisses me off..." he muttered angrily, shaking his head pointlessly, adding more water to his already soaked hair.

"Kazuma?" Kuwabara snapped his head up, gray eyes widening in surprise as they came upon a familiar in the rain.

"Yusuke...?" The red haired teen blinked in surprise, taking in the soaked appearance of the black haired, brown eyed boy. Though he was just itching for a fight, he felt no desire to fight with Yusuke; he hasn't felt any since the two had gotten together. He let out what sounded like an annoyed sigh, though it was anything but, and he started walking towards the younger teen. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" He questioned, coming to stand in front of Yusuke.

He saw a smile appear on Yusuke's face, but noticed the initial worry in the other's eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm just walking home from school," Kuwabara answered, chuckling without any humor, mentally thinking of a plan to skip school the next day. "You look like you've been out here for hours, Yu, what have you been doing?" He immediately noticed a blush coloring Yusuke's cheeks and he blinked in confusion, curious as to why the other was blushing. Yusuke looked away for a few seconds, opening his mouth to give up some half-assed excuse before he looked back up at Kuwabara, seeming frozen now, his eyes wide and filled with curiosity. "...what?" Kuwabara questioned, frowning now, shifting slightly under the others gaze. He barely had any time to realize that Yusuke had been staring at his hair before a hand was reaching up.

"You're hair..." Yusuke finally answered and Kuwabara barely managed to hide a flinch as Yusuke touched his hair and he looked away, it being his turn now to blush.

"What about it...?" Kuwabara muttered, closing his eyes as Yusuke brushed his fingers through his hair.

Not once had Yusuke ever seen Kuwabara's hair down like that, not even when he'd gotten out of the shower.

_It's as soft as silk..._ Yusuke thought and he grinned, leaning forward and brushing his lips against Kuwabara's, pulling back before the other had a chance to react. "You should wear it down more often."

Gray eyes widened once more and he stared at Yusuke, his blush deepening. He looked away again before shaking his head and he huffed out a sigh, determined to play though the moment like it didn't bug him so much. "Wha-whatever..." he cursed his luck when his voice broke and he saw Yusuke's grin widen. He rolled his eyes and grabbed Yusuke's hand, the one that was still in his hair, before nodding in the direction of his apartment. "Come on, we should get out of this rain... at least before you catch a co-" Honestly, he didn't even know why he bothered; a sneeze cutting him off and he answered with another sigh.

Yusuke blushed again and his grin diminished to a sheepish smile. "A cold...? Er... too late, I think..."

"Oi, what am I going to do with you?" Kuwabara huffed out a laugh before leading Yusuke back down the street. "Let's go home Yu," he smiled and Yusuke smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck, the blush still there.

* * *

I admit... I'm not very proud of this one, with it being my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. But anyway, me and my friend were talking about it and I came up with the realization that no one has seen Kuwabara's hair down... except maybe his sister but she doesn't count. SO anyway, she asked me to write this, so I did. Hope you had fun reading~

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
